Daniel Rand (Earth-1010)
During Rand's time as a student in K'un-Lun, he learned of the position of the Iron Fist, a title of great power and importance throughout the realm. Rand grew ambitious and set about to make himself worthy of gaining the power of the Iron Fist, competing with several other students to reach his goal. Despite many believing that his being an outsider made him incapable of earning the title, Rand's determination grew further. Many years later, Rand was indeed given the opportunity to gain the power of the Iron Fist. He was sent to battle the enormous fire-breathing serpent called Shou-Lao the Undying which lived in a Cave outside the city and which ferociously guarded a brazier containing its heart, which had mystically been removed from its body. In their battle, Rand grabbed the serpent's body, which bore a scar which imprinted itself upon Rand's chest. Rand plunged his hands into the now unguarded brazier containing Shou-Lao's molten heart when his hands shone with a quasi-mystical force and he earned the title "Iron Fist," for he could now summon superhuman energy to reinforce the power of blows struck by his hands. After succeeding in his trial, gaining his powers and the Mark of Shou-Lao onto his chest, Rand was left unconscious outside the cave. He was eventually found by Davos who woke him up. When his friend rushed at him, Rand woke up and summoned his Iron Fist. Astonished, Davos told Rand that he succeeded in his trial. Still confused and disoriented, Rand looked at his new powers as Davos helped Rand unto his feet. He told him that the rest of K'un-Lun needed to know that he was the Iron Fist and that he will be his second. Rand told his friend that it wasn't what he thought it was, while Davos told Rand that it wasn't what any of them thought. He reminded Rand that he had a duty now, but Davos promised that he'll be by his side. Longing for Home After becoming Iron Fist, Rand spent his time watching and guarding over the pass with Davos. As much as Rand tried to uphold his duties, part of him felt unsatisfied and empty as gaining the power of the Iron Fist did nothing to solve his problems. Davos tried to reassure him that at least he knew what the rest of his life was meant to be. His friend's reassurance did nothing to solve Rand's inner struggle. Rand began to look and wait for a sign to his questions. One day while he guarded the gate, Rand spotted a hawk flying further and further away and Rand realized that the passage to K'un-Lun was open. Taking it as the sign had showed him a path and wanting to desperately return home and get the answers to his questions, Rand made the choice to leave K'un-Lun behind. He was given until he turned 18 to say his goodbyes and spend with the outside world, before fully embracing his role as Protector of K'un-Lun. Life in New York City Heroes for Hire He then moved to New York and using his powers, together with Luke Cage, created the Heroes for Hire in order to earn some money from their superhero actions, despite being younger than Power Man. Midtown High School Some time after the defunction of the Heroes for Hire, Luke and Danny decided to go back to school and they became Spider-Man, White Tiger and Nova's classmates and close friends. Da Jue Zhan When he turned 18, Danny had to go back to K'un-Lun to face the last trial and officially establish himself as the Iron Fist. Spider-Man went with him, where he found Davos again, who was resentful of him beating Shou-Lao and running away. Danny faced the Da Jue Zhan, the Grand Duel, and successfully defeated the Bride of Nine Spiders and Scythe (secretly members of the Hand sent by Madame Gao to spy on him). When he was about to embrace his role as Protector of K'un-Lun, he decided to leave again, much to his master and Davos' dismay. Exasperated, Davos told Rand that K'un-Lun would have been better off if they never saved him. Enraged, Rand charged at Davos. The two former friends began to fight. As they fought, Davos castigated Rand's decision to stay in New York over the people who raised him. Rand countered this had nothing to do with K'un-Lun, he stated that Davos was angry because Rand left him. They continued their fight and Rand managed to force Davos to the ground. He told him to yield and offered a hand. Full of resentment and rage, Davos refused and attacked him again. Rand quickly forced Davos to the ground again and held him down. Rand told Davos that he couldn't win. Davos continued to struggle. Angered, the Iron Fist was summoned and once again, he demanded Davos to yield. Rand admitted and acknowledged that he hurt Davos and it was selfish to leave without telling him. But Rand further explained that ever since he returned to New York, he had learned that his powers weren't just meant for K'un-Lun. While the others before him were content with being guardians, he declared that he was of both world, as Danny Rand and Iron Fist. Dismayed for what he almost did, Rand apologized to his friend. Both heated and in tears, Davos and Rand rose. He pleaded for Davos to understand him. Davos sadly replied that he'll never will. All that he understood now was that K'un-Lun's passage was opened and that Rand was putting them all in danger by letting it remain unguarded. Before leaving, Davos warned his former brother that there will be consequences for his actions. | Powers = Chi Augmentation: Through concentration, Rand can harness his mystical chi to augment his physical and mental capabilities to superhuman levels. Chi Manipulation: The Iron Fist grants Rand with many abilities that he has possibly not yet learned, such as channeling the Shou-Lao chi into a ranged weapon, such as a gun or bow, to increase its striking capabilities; this technique is used both by Orson Randall and Wu Ao-Shi. *''Iron Fist Punch:'' By summoning his chi and focusing it into his hand, he can draw upon the superhuman energy derived from the heart of the mystic serpent Shou-Lao and make his fist inhumanly powerful and super humanly resistant to injury and pain on a superhuman scale. This "iron fist" technique does not involve a physical transformation of any kind, simply a psychic channeling of concentrated natural energy. With his fist in this state, Rand can shatter wood and brick, rip through steel, and punch his opponents with extraordinary concussive force without sustaining injury to himself. The force of this technique has rendered incredibly durable Super humans such as the Colossus unconscious. *''Hypnotism:'' After obtaining The Book of the Iron Fist from Orson Randal, Rand has learned how to create various illusions and make his foes see what they want them to see. *''Mind Meld:'' He can use his power to temporarily fuse his consciousness with another person, resulting in a sharing of knowledge, emotions, and memories. *''Energy Absorption:'' At times, Rand has absorbed energy directed at himself and channeled it to augment his own power. *''Heightened Awareness:'' He has on occasion, demonstrated the ability to detect when a complete stranger has intentions to harm him before they commit the action. *''Enhanced Senses:'' Rand has unusually keen eyesight, but it is unclear if it extends to superhuman level. He can focus his hearing so intensely that he can hear sweat rolling down someones face. *''Empathy:'' Rand has the ability to sense the emotions of other people psionically. *''Enhanced Speed & Reflexes:'' He can increase his speed allowing him to dodge or catch bullets. *''Enhanced Durability:'' Rand can generate a chi-based "aura" radiating from his body to protect himself from energy based attacks to a varied degree, and make himself more resilient against physical damage. *''Enhanced Healing:'' If he sustains injury or illness, Rand can focus his chi for the purposes of healing his injuries. On the brink of death after a battle with Radion the Atomic Man, Daniel received a vision of Yu-Ti revealing that "the Iron Fist is not a weapon but a force of will which could perform miracles including healing," saving his life. By focusing enough he can even purge his own body of poison, however Rand experienced great pain in the process. Recently he has proven capable of healing himself almost unconsciously and does not feel drained in doing so. Rand can also channel this energy into other people. *''Environmental Adaptation:'' His entire body is oriented to combat, enabling him to adapt to any environment with minimal exposure. Peak Human Strength: Rand is as physically strong as a human can be without being classified as superhuman, enabling him to lift up to 800 lbs. Peak Human Speed: He run at speeds greater than even the finest Olympic level sprinters, reaching about 35 miles per hour. Peak Human Stamina: Rand has highly developed musculature generates less fatigue toxins than the musculature of most other humans, granting him phenomenal endurance. He could exert himself at peak capacity for several hours without rest before showing any signs of fatigue. Peak Human Durability: The tissues of Rand's body are harder than those of most humans. While still susceptible to injury and disease as any normal human; his skin, bone, and muscles are augmented to levels that are somewhat harder and stronger than normal humans. Peak Human Agility: Rand's natural agility, balance, and bodily coordination are superior to any Olympic level gymnast that has ever competed. Peak Human Reflexes: His reaction time is superior to that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever competed. | Abilities = Master Martial Artist: Rand is a master of K'un-Lun's martial arts and is proficient in many of Earth's. He has displayed everything from organized techniques in martial arts systems and even loose street fighting tactics. He is one of the greatest martial artists on Earth; having held his own against Wolverine and Captain America. Rand also holds notable victories over Gorgon (Tomi Shishido), Sabretooth, Batroc, Black Dragon, Nightshade, Spider-Man, Daredevil, Colossus, and Nightcrawler. Weapons Master: He has been trained in the use of almost all martial arts weapons. Nervous System Control: Rand has near-complete control over his nervous system, enabling him to deaden himself to pain but not in a fight as it takes a lot of concentration. He also is able pass lie detector tests. Skilled Acrobat: Rand is a skilled acrobat capable of many difficult feats. Multilingual: He can speak fluent American English, Chinese and has a limited vocabulary in Japanese. | Strength = Without increasing his strength with chi, Danny possesses the peak human level of strength a man of his age, height, and build that exercises intensively. He is capable of lifting at least twice his body weight and can press lift at the very least 350 lbs. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Super Strength Category:Hypnotism Category:Telepathy Category:Energy Absorption Category:Danger Sense Category:Super Senses Category:Empathy Category:Super Speed Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Biokinesis Category:Peak Humans Category:Heroes for Hire (Earth-1010) Category:Index (Earth-1010) Category:K'un-Lunan Category:Spider-Initiative (Earth-1010) Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapons Experts Category:Body Control Category:Agility Category:Multilingual Category:Order of the Crane Mother (Earth-1010) Category:Rand Enterprises (Earth-1010) Category:Defenders (Earth-1010)